Both Ends of the Night
by ParisianAccident
Summary: AU in which a rebellious 18 year old Maura Isles is sent to Dillon, Montana in 1988 to assist rancher Jane Rizzoli. Currently T. Will be M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Anyone following Déjà Vu All Over Again, my apologies. I am honestly stuck with it at moment but I WILL get back to it I swear._ _This fic is inspired by the Garth Brooks song, "Burnin' Both Ends of the Night." This is dedicated to my wonderful, inspiring girlfriend. Comments/Feedback feed an author's soul. Please feel free to leave me your thoughts!_

June, 1988

"Mother, it wasn't that horrible! All the kids were doing it. It's not like I set a building on fire or shot up a school. I graduated top of my class and have a slot at BCU in the Fall! I don't know why you're making such an issue of marijuana!" Maura huffed, arms crossed over her chest feeling indignant.

Constance shook her head. "This is not the first issue, Maura. You've been pushing boundaries for such a long while. Your father and I have looked past them because you were so smart yet so alone. Then you found these 'friends' and cannot see past them to see you any longer. Yes you do have a seat at BCU in the fall but you do not have the funding unless you do as you're told." In truth Constance hated doing this. In that second, she hated her husband. If only Richard weren't away on a conference he could help.

Well, that wasn't really true. Yes, he'd be backing up Constance's punishment but he'd also ask why she was insistent their daughter spend her summer on a ranch in Montana, of all places. Let alone with some woman neither of them was personally acquainted.

The truth was, she couldn't elaborate her plan to her husband. She'd suspected for some time Maura was questioning her sexuality. She hadn't seemed overly interested in the latest screen heartthrobs her girlfriends all gushed about. But she did seem to have telling, lingering glances toward said friends. Especially Mary Samson.

Constance wasn't opposed to the notion her daughter might be gay. Of course she hoped otherwise for the sake of an easier life but she did not judge or love Maura any less. In fact, this entire scheme was meant for Maura to see if she was gay, she wasn't alone.

While the Isles did not have direct contact with Jane Rizzoli, Constance had it on good authority the 28 year old ranch owner was a lesbian. One of her artist friends, Luella Renoir, (no relation to the painter), had gone on a midwest Americana kick a few years back and stumbled upon her. At the time Jane was only helping out at the family ranch. While Luella hadn't gone into full detail on their trysts, she'd shared enough for Constance to ascertain Jane was a lesbian and very comfortable with it.

She wasn't setting her daughter up, of course. Knowing nothing more than age, name, occupation and physical appearance, (the boasting Luella was all too proud to share the polaroids of the lean, muscular much-younger beauty she'd bedded), Constance couldn't say anything on how the two would actually gel. No, this was merely her attempt at showing Maura not only discipline but also if she was gay, there were others.

"I cannot believe you're doing this to me! I don't know the first thing about animals or ranches! The entire plan is preposterous!" Maura protested further.

Constance shrugged. "You'll learn as you go. You're not the most comfortable with people. Apparently Jane is running the ranch by herself so you'll have her and the animals. I am absolutely set on this, Maura. Either you help Jane this summer or you find some other way to fund yourself through college. Your bags are already packed and the seat is purchased."

"Fine! This is so lame," she shot before turning on her heel and heading upstairs. For the first time in her life, Maura Isles slammed the door behind herself.

As the sound of the slam reverberated off the walls for a moment, Constance shuddered. 'This will be good for her. No matter what she needs to know there are consequences,' she told herself. It really wasn't enough to soothe her so she wandered over to the bar and poured herself a double malt over ice and took a seat in the library.

_The line seemed to ring for ages before someone picked up. "Hello?" The voice was a woman yet slightly deeper, husky and full. _

"_Hello. May I speak with Miss Jane Rizzoli?" Constance asked politely. _

"_No 'Miss' needed but this is Jane. Uh, how can I help you?" She asked, puzzled. Typically the phone didn't ring save for her mother, brothers or even less so, father, calling. The voice on the other end was definitely none of them. _

"_My apologies, Jane. My name is Constance Isles. I'm friends with Luella Renoir. She told me you ran your family's ranch in Montana?" _

_Jane thought for a moment. "I own it now," she stated without going into details. "Is there something you need regarding a ranch?" She asked, the calling feeling more and more puzzling. _

"_I do. My daughter Maura is 18 and has been going through a rebellious stage lately. She's an incredibly bright, beautiful young woman but I really think she needs to understand consequences and real, honest labor. I know it's a very odd request but you will be paid handsomely. I'd like to send my daughter to your ranch for the summer to work for you. Anything you ask her to do, she will or else." _

_Jane sat quietly, almost unable to process what was being requested._

"_Hello? Jane?" Constance queried, worried the call had dropped. _

"_Sorry, I'm here. I uh, I've never...this is all kind of strange. Um, these issues you've had, they weren't illegal or stealing or hurting people?" _

_Constance was quick to answer. "No. Just general disinterest in following rules. Our last straw was finding out she'd tried marijuana at a party because her friends were doing it. Otherwise no. She's very shy and timid. Wouldn't hurt a soul." _

"_Well, I could use extra hands. And being paid instead of paying? I'd be a fool to turn it down and I'm far from a fool. I guess it's alright. Um, if it doesn't work out though, like we don't get along or she doesn't do as asked-" _

_Before Jane could finish, Constance knew what she was asking. "She will, though I understand where you're going. She'll have a ticket home immediately and you'll still be paid in full for the entire summer even if she's only there a week." _

_Jane's mind was reeling. It all felt too good to be true. "Um, sure. What date exactly to what date?" _

"_How soon would you need her?" _

"_Yesterday," she answered honestly. _

"_I'll have my travel agent get her on a flight by Wednesday. School doesn't begin until September 6th so, let's say September 1st? Montly rate hmm...does 3 sound fair? Well, she'll have to eat. 4?" _

'_Three or four hundred a month just to have someone help you? You cannot pass that up, Rizzoli.' "Sure. $300 is more than fair, Mrs. Isles." Jane replied. _

"_Constance, please. Mrs. Isles is my mother in law. And I was meaning $3 or $4,000, Jane. Your time is valuable and what you're doing for us, or hopefully doing, is invaluable. It's only fair and I won't take 'no' unless it's to say that's too little." The tone in her voice conveyed a sternness Jane thought only her own mother could hold. _

"_O-okay. That just seems like a lot but, whatever you feel is fair. I'll leave that up to you. Just having extra hands right now is more than enough. Just let me know the details of her flight when you get them and I'll be there with a sign." _

"_Wonderful. Thank you, Jane. If you have any troubles I'll send along a list with Maura of contact numbers." _

"_Thank you, Constance." _

The phone rang and snapped Constance out of the memory of her conversation with Jane not that long back. Instead of letting the maid answer, she reached for the reciever near her. "Hello?"

"Darling?" Richard asked, surprised.

"Richard. Hello. How is your conference?" She asked casually as she took a sip of her scotch.

The surprise still hung in his tone. "I'm well. It's been fine but dull. I...was thinking. Are you really sure this is a good idea? Maura isn't used to hard labor, Constance. It just seems harsh for the infraction."

"I'm very sure, Richard. This will do her good. Have you ever doubted my judgement before? I love our daughter as much as you do. I'd never conceive of anything that would harm her in any way." Her tone wasn't tense or defensive but it was firm.

"I understand, darling. I'm just surprised, that's all. I know Maura has been pushing boundaries lately and I'm sure it has a lot to do with her friends. I trust your judgement wholeheartedly. How are things going on that front, by the by?"

Constance paused, thinking of how to reply. "I'm sure for anyone else it's to be expected. Maura's not pleased. However, given that BCU is on the line, she's given in."

"How are you doing with all this, darling?" Richard finally thought to ask.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. She slammed her door for the first time tonight. I'm just sitting in the library enjoying your scotch and preparing myself to take our daughter to the airport tomorrow for her journey. I do love you and miss you terribly," she added.

Richard listened intently. "As I do you, darling. I have an early conference in the morning so I should probably get to bed. Tell Maura I rang? And that I love her?"

"Of course, dear. Have a good evening. I'll see you soon." When she hung up the reciever, Constance set her drink down and headed upstairs. She knocked on Maura's door.

Silence.

Constance shook her head on the other side. "If you don't wish to speak with me, that's fine. I was just letting you know your father called and sends his love."

Silence.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Despite what you think or feel, I love you too. Very much. Try and get some good sleep." She resigned herself to her daughter being angry and headed to her room.

The next morning came all too soon for anyone's approval. Constance took her usual shower and then headed to the kitchen. She stopped herself and instead turned to head down the hall toward Maura's room. She lightly knocked. "Are you coming down to breakfast? I really don't want our last breakfast for awhile to be like this, Maura. Please?" She felt like her heart was breaking.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, mother," Maura replied. She was still angry but she knew it took a lot for Constance to come to her like this. If there was one thing Maura Isles hated most, it was knowing she was causing her mother pain.

The cook smiled warmly as Constance got to the kitchen. "Good morning, Constance. Shall I have Marion bring the plates to the table?"

"Good morning, Pierre. Yes, please. It smells delicious." She smiled as she headed to the dining room.

The man smiled. "You'd said today was Mademoiselle Maura's day of her trip. I thought I'd send her off with her favorite breakfast."

"Your crepes. Wonderful. Thank you, Pierre." Constance looked at the man for a moment. By all standards, Pierre was a very handsome man. He kept himself fit and well manicured. His jet black hair was always in place and his eyes were a stunningly entrancing green. Maura's friends, as well as her own had been quite obvious in staring at him as well as practically swooning when he'd speak, his French accent spilling out. As she was happily married, Constance appreciated his aesthetics but didn't think further. Maura, however, never seemed interested in him in those ways. She'd cook with him from time to time but seemed interested in the process rather than the teacher.

Just as Constance was sitting down, their maid came over and poured her a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Marion," she smiled.

The woman politely bowed. "I'll be back with your plate. Is Maura coming right-" Before she could finish her sentence, Maura walked in.

"Good morning, Marion," she gave a smile.

"Good morning, dear. I'll be right back with your and your mother's plate. Tea, coffee, milk or juice for your beverage?" The maid asked.

Maura thought for a moment. "What kind of coffee is it?"

"Dark French Roast. Pierre insists it goes best with his crepes."

"Coffee, please. It does pair so well with his crepes. Thank you." She added with another smile.

The maid nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mother," Maura finally said.

Constance gave a slight smile, not wanting to push things too much. "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really. It isn't as if I'm heading for a school trip to Europe over the summer." Her tone wasn't harsh but she did convey still being cross at the prospects.

"I understand. Hopefully if you're tired you can get some sleep on the plane. I do hope you'll have time to reflect on all this at some point and perhaps not hate me so much over it?" Her voice slightly hopeful.

Before Maura could reply Marion came back with a tray. She set Constance's plate before her first and then set Maura's plate and coffee. "Anything else for now?" She looked to both women.

Maura shook her head.

"We're fine for now, Marion. Thank you. Please let Pierre know for you two to enjoy breakfast," Constance nodded.

"Thank you," Marion smiled as she took the tray back to the kitchen.

"Perhaps one day I'll look on all this and understand, mother. And I could never hate you. I understand to a point there is a reason for all this. I still submit it's an unfair punishment but I won't discredit the notion I might understand one day. I just don't right now."

Constance nodded as she set her coffee cup down. "I understand, darling. My mother punished me growing up and in those moments, I didn't see the merit either. When I got older, l understood."

Maura nodded and began eating her her breakfast.

They ate in contented silence. Constance looked over the Times Arts and Leisure section as she did every morning while Maura looked through Current Events.

When they finished, Marion came in and began removing the dishes. "Oh, before you go, Maura?"

The younger Isles looked up. "Yes, Marion?"

"I made you a bag of treats to take. Nothing too sugary or fattening," she looked to Constance to assure her.

The older woman shook her head. "I'm sure it's fine, Marion. I'm also guessing Maura will be doing a lot of physical work so the calories would be a good thing."

:That was very thoughtful of you, Marion. Thank you," Maura smiled. "I'm going to gather a few more things for my carry on. What time are we heading out?"

Constance looked at her watch. "About an hour. Your flight is at noon but we have to be there a few hours prior as you know."

Throughout her life, Maura had traveled extensively with her parents as well as alone, especially trips from her boarding schools home or home to school. "Of course. I should be set." She headed upstairs to grab some books for the flight along with her walkman and her favorite opera and classical music tapes. She'd also found a picture of her and Mary she placed in the bag.

All too soon Constance and Maura were waiting at the gate for Maura's plane. It was quiet and awkward for both parties. "You don't have to stay with me, mother. I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine, darling. I just…" Constance paused for the word. "I want you to understand I'm not just 'getting rid of you' or anything of the sort."

"I do understand that, mother. I'm just suggesting I have books with me and my walkman. I'm more than set to entertain myself," Maura pointed out.

Constance nodded. "I know you can. You've always been good at taking care of yourself." In that moment, her own words hit her like a brick wall. "If you're sure, I will head home. You have your Visa and MasterCard in case? And your phone card for calls?"

"I'm very sure, mother. And yes, all," she patted her purse, "right here. I'll call every day." Maura made sure to add.

With that, Constance reached to her daughter, pulling her into a rare hug. "I do love you. I hope this summer you'll really see that," she kissed Maura's cheek before pulling away.

"I'll try," Maura nodded.

"I do love you, Maura. So very much."

"I love you, mother. Please tell father I love him when he gets back? And if you could give him Jane's number as well?"

Constance nodded. "Certainly. He should call you this evening. As will I. I...will see you soon, darling."

Even though her book was surprisingly interesting, Maura still dozed off during the flight. One moment she was reading about the gestational period of horses, the next she woke to the book laying closed on her tray table and the stewardess heading to the microphone.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. We will begin our descent to Bozeman, Montana in five minutes. Please put your tray tables in the upright position, remain in your seats and buckle your belts. Thank you for flying America West Airlines." The bouncy blonde put the mic down and the 'fasten safety belt' sign lit up.

Maura picked her book up and moved the tray back. She looked out the window as the plane started its descent toward the Tarmac. She looked at her watch which she'd set 2 hours back for the mountain time zone she'd be in before heading to the airport that morning.

As everyone began to deplane, Maura reached into the overhead and grabbed her carryon bag. When she got to the terminal, she found the board directing her to her flights baggage area and headed toward it. She went to the trolly area since she had too many bags to carry on her own.

Finally she'd loaded the last bag on the cart and headed out. When she got outside she saw lots of people hugging and warm welcomes. Her eyes landed on a strikingly attractive woman in jeans, a red flannel shirt and cowboy hat holding a sign with her name on it. It took a moment for Maura to make her legs move.

"Um, hello. I'm Maura Isles," she motioned to the sign Jane was holding.

The rancher gave a smile, her dimples popping as she brought the sign down and held her hand out. "Hey, I'm Jane. Looks like you've got enough there to hang around a year or more," she teased. "I'll show you to my truck and we'll get headed out."

Maura shook Jane's hand and blushed lightly when the woman's dimples popped out. It caused a telling stir in the pit of Maura's stomach. "I wasn't certain about the weather. I had read some information at the library but in traveling I have learned nothing is as accurate as actually being there."

"I was just teasing. I haven't traveled much lately since taking over my families ranch," Jane added. "Well, this is it," she smiled as they got to the faded green Ford F-250. "You hop in, I'll get your bags." Jane stated as she opened the door.

Maura blushed deeply at the chivalry. "That's very thoughtful but please, let me help? It will go faster," she added with a smile.

Jane chuckled. "Got a wheeler dealer on my hands? Alright, Slick. Come on," she walked back to the cart and began unloading bags into the truck bed with Maura's help.

As they drove, Maura made herself focus on the landscape to distract herself. "Is there any reason in particular you took over the ranch?" She asked. "Or you don't have to share."

Jane looked over at Maura. "Well, for the next few months it's gonna be you, me and the ranch so I'm sure we'll get to know each other well. I'd come down to the ranch a few years back just to lend a hand. My brother Frankie was the jock. Went semipro in baseball but he blew out his rotator cuff. My youngest brother Tommy, he's always been a louse. Knocked up some gal when he took a trip to Florida. Apparently he did find somethin more fun than Epcot," Jane rolled her eyes. "Last straw was my pop up and ran off on my ma. Bein at the ranch was just too painful for her so I sent her to Florida to help out Tommy and Lydia. So I guess you could say it just kind of fell on my shoulders," Jane shrugged.

Maura listened intently to the story. As sad as it sounded, Jane seemed to take it in stride. "So, you're running the place single-handedly?"

"For the most part. Sometimes we get passers through looking for seasonal work or roughnecks who've lost their own farms and just need a job for awhile."

Thinking over what Jane said, Maura again looked surprised. "Those would be men, right? Mother didn't mention you having a husband or boyfriend."

Jane chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't have either. Not that the news needs to get around. But yes, that help is usually men, why?"

"It just...it seems dangerous to have men who are physically stronger around. I mean, they could hurt you," she pointed out.

Jane shot a wink. "Trust me, I'm an excellent shot, stronger than you'd think and I can handle myself," she smiled, again her dimples popping. "Plus, Frankie stops around a lot more when I have that kind of help around. He knows I don't need it but it just makes him feel better."

"Oh, okay," Maura gave a nod.

"I'm an open book. You're welcome to ask me anything, Maura. Like I said, it's really just going to be you and me for the summer." Jane relayed. "We're about twenty minutes to the ranch. I have food but is there anything in particular you like? Like Tab? I have Coke."

"No, I'll be fine, thank you Jane. I don't typically drink sugary drinks. I can check out what you have and if there's something pressing, we can go to the store tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jane smiled. "I gotta be honest. I was a little worried about all this. I mean, I'm sure you can't be excited at the prospect of shoveling shit or mending fences for a summer, but I'm glad to have the company."

Maura thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm not thrilled about the situation but I'm the one that created my situation. I don't have to take my feelings out on you. As for being an open book, I feel the same. I mean, I'm sure my story isn't that interesting."

"Don't count yourself out. You never know. My life doesn't seem that interesting to some yet it's fascinating to others. Takes all kinds in the world, right?" Jane noted.

Maura tilted her head in agreement. "True. What sorts of things will I be doing, exactly? Apart from just 'shoveling shit' and 'mending fences'?"

"Whatever needs to be done gets done. If you don't know how to do it, I'll teach you. Your mom tells me you're on a track to BCU so you must be pretty smart." Jane said with a smile. "Well, pretty and smart, too."

Maura blushed deeply at the compliment. "Thank you."

Jane grinned to herself but let the blush go without a comment. "Here we are," she pointed out as they pulled up.

Maura took in the sights. "Wow, it looks like a lot to tend to. How many horses do you have?"

"Currently? I have one male, three females and two foals on the way." She stated as she pulled up to the house. "Sorry it's not a nicer place," Jane added, suddenly feeling her place paled in comparison to anything Maura had ever seen.

Maura reached her hand to Jane, touching her arm before they got out of the truck. "It's lovely, Jane. It's got a rustic charm and before you think I'm just saying it, I honestly can't. If I lie I break out in hives and go vasovagal."

"I'm sorry? Vasovagal?" Her eyes narrowed at the strange word.

"I pass out," Maura explained.

Jane nodded with understanding. "Oh, okay.

Maura blushed again.

"How about you go freshen up and I'll get your bags," Jane suggested, again trying to play off Maura's blushing.

"Jane, I'm not incapable. And like before, if we do it together, it's done faster, correct?"

Jane nodded. "Sure. Alright," she got to the truck bed and found a semi-light bag, handing that to Maura as she grabbed a significantly heavier one for herself. "Can't have my help hurting herself the first day she gets here," Jane explained as they headed inside.

To most Jane's assessment that the house wasn't much was on the nose. The furnishings looked more out of the 50s or 60s, save for the wood paneling walls that screamed 1970s. The only thing that looked remotely modern was the television. They got upstairs and Jane opened the door at the end of the hall. "Most comfortable bed in the place so I moved my stuff out."

Maura's eyes went wide as saucers with alarm. "Jane! I can't put you out of your bed. That's ludicrous!"

"There wasn't a lot in the way of fineries my ma could ever give me but she gave me manners. You're as much a guest as help this summer. I need you well-rested and I won't have you arguing. I just took my old room back. It's not a huge change." Jane's voice was very insistent and her piercing stare was incredibly persistent.

Maura gave a slight huff and sighed. "Fine. If you ever want to change, I'm more than happy."

"I won't, but thanks. Let's get the rest of your stuff up here," Jane nodded before heading back toward the stairs.

When they'd gotten the last of Maura's bags up, Jane left her to unpack. Maura looked around the room before she began. The bed was simple but a throw pillow was added. It looked like it had been transplanted from a pair downstairs. There was a small desk with some paper and pens. A reading lamp and chair sat in a corner and an antique dresser took up part of the far wall. She walked over, running her hands over the fine oak piece. It had intricate carvings of what seemed to be a shipping scene. Most likely whaling. 'This must be the nicest thing she owns,' Maura thought to herself. She finished unpacking things she'd need for the next few days before returning to Jane downstairs.

"Hey, all settled?" She smiled as she set a lid back down on a CrockPot.

"Somewhat," Maura nodded. "That smells really good. What did you make?"

Jane smiled broader. "It's a chili I'm pretty famous for. I'll get the cornbread in soon. I'm not the stellar chef my ma is, but I do okay. It's kind of nice cooking for someone else. I haven't in," Jane rubbed her neck as she tried to think back. "Well, it's been quite a long time."

"We could trade off? I mean, I'm supposed to help you. That doesn't mean you have to wait on me like a servant," Maura offered.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan," Jane agreed as she put the cast iron pan into the oven.

Maura got up. "Where are the dishes? I'll set the table."

Jane pointed to a cupboard. "There's some plates and bowls there. The silverware are," she pointed to a drawer, "there."

They had a pleasant meal which Maura helped clean up afterward. Jane showed her around the ranch and over to the horses. She went to her stud and patted him. "This is Blue. He's the papa to the foals that are coming."

Maura looked over the male horse curiously. "Blue? He's black apart from the white stripe down his muzzle.

Jane chuckled. "'He's so black he's blue,' is what my ma said when my pop brought him home. I guess it kind of stuck.

She wandered over to another stall. The very white mare stuck her head over the fence. "Hey, Lightening. This here is Maura," she motioned. "I know it might seem silly but, they really do seem to listen."

Maura smiled at how sweet it looked for Jane to interact with the horse. "Are they all broken?"

"All apart from the last one you'll meet. She got pregnant before I could get her broken. Stud over there kind of got out his stall when I'd gone into town and Frankie was around. He tried wrangling him in. The girls were all out just walking in the paddock," Jane shook her head. "It's not his fault but we reinforced his stall. This little girl," Jane motioned as she got to the next stall, "is Starlla. Please don't laugh at the name? See this mark here?" She showed something on the horses face. "It kind of looked like a star to me and I'd said that out loud. Pop ran with it and, voila, Starlla."

Maura listened intently as Jane spoke. "I don't think it's a silly name, Jane. It's perhaps not one I'd come up with. I'd go with," Maura thought for a moment. "Cassiopeia. However, that is a constellation, not a specific star. I sometimes have a tendency to overthink things, though." She added.

"You'll have to point her out to me sometime," Jane smiled, relieved the younger woman didn't find a reason to laugh at the name. "My last girl," she got to the stall with another jet black horse. "This is Sunshine. It's obviously the irony because she's dark as night but she is just the sweetest," hearing herself being talked about, the mare brought her head over the gate. "You can come touch them, Maura. They don't bite."

With some apprehension Maura went over to the stall and reached out her hand. She touched it to Sunshine's muzzle. "I've actually ridden horses before. I guess I'm nervous because those were...equestrian horses?'

"A horse is a horse," Jane smiled. "Some are fancier, some are prettier, but they're all the same beast underneath. Kind of like people."

"You're an incredible observationist, Jane Rizzoli," Maura smiled.

The pair rounded out the evening by making sure the horses were fed and had plenty of water before turning in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Maura had fallen in with Jane's routine. They'd both wake at five and head to the stalls. Since Starlla and Sunshine were pregnant, they were allowed to just roam the paddock since there was lush areas of grass. Jane explained that allowed them to graze all night if they wanted. They'd also make sure at night to put out extra hay. There was also plenty of water. After feeding the horses, they'd let Blue and Lightening out into the paddock with the mares and head back to the house for breakfast. While one cooked the other would set the table.

Over breakfast they'd split the paper and converse over whatever was going on. This was not an exchange either was used to but it felt wonderfully natural. They'd finish up by doing the dishes together.

"I'm having Dr. Murphy out later to check on the mothers. I know he told me they're not due for a few weeks, but Starlla really looks ready to birth soon. The foal has moved into position to birth but that's not supposed to happen until about four days beforehand."

Maura looked out the window. "And that sky isn't looking great out there. The forecast is saying a freak summer storm is heading this way."

Jane nodded. "Exactly. I don't know how common early births are for horses."

As she dried her hands, Maura looked to Jane for a moment. "How many horses have you watched give birth?"

"A dozen or so," she thought. "When I was younger, this ranch did a hell of a business. Back when my pop cared, that is. He got enough money at one point to buy Fashion Sale. He came in tenth in the 1975 Kentucky Derby."

"So, he bred race horses?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged. "At one point. But, that didn't go over huge here. Montana's more farming crop than races. It did alright but more people cared about the strength of the horses over their speed."

"What happened to those horses, if I can ask?" Even though it was thirteen years later, Maura had read enough to know Fashion Sale should still be alive.

Jane looked at her hand for a moment and then to Maura. "Pop lost a bunch of horses in a poker game. The batch here," she motioned to the kitchen window with her head. "That's the last round he bought to start from scratch before runnin off. Some days I think it would be better to just let this place go." Jane sighed as she headed toward the kitchen door to get to their tasks.

"What's stopped you?" Maura asked as they headed to the stables to muck the stalls.

"I'm stubborn, I guess? If I just walked away, I'd be giving up. I'm not one to give up. It's embarrassing to know my pop just did."

There was a sadness in Jane's tone when she talked about her father. Instead of mentioning it, Maura put the note to memory and grabbed the bucket and shovel.

"What are you going to BCU to study?" Jane asked as they worked.

Maura made a slight face. "Um, it's kind of odd to most people when I tell them what I want to be."

Jane stopped and looked to the younger woman. "Come on, Maura. It's me," Jane smiled.

The dimples again made Maura's stomach flip. "I want to be a medical examiner. They do autopsies and help figure out how people died."

"That is an unusual path," Jane nodded. "But, every job needs someone to do it, right? What drew you to that field?"

Maura thought for a moment. "I've never really done well in social situations. It took me all through school to just have the two friends I do. Or did. People who've died don't judge me. They don't think I'm strange or shy."

Jane smiled and nodded as she got Blue's stall finished up. "That's a reasonable reasoning. We all die and sometimes, sadly, people die by another's hands. If it were my murder? I'd want no other hands but yours going over me."

Maura almost dropped the shovel at the thought of her hands on the older woman. Of course, Jane was quite alive in the thought. "Th-that's a sweet thought, Jane. I might not be any good at it. Academically I'm a very good student however I haven't had hands on experience."

Jane shot a grin seeing Maura slightly fluster at the compliment. "How's Starlla's stall comin?"

"Just about done and then I'll get on Lightning's," Maura replied.

"Great. I've got to go fix up some fencing if you'll finish the stalls? Plus I've gotta go check on where Dr. Murphy's at."

Maura nodded. "If you need help, let me know? I'll get this all done."

"I should be fine, but thanks." With that Jane headed to the house to make the call before going over to fix the fence.

A few hours later a 1987 white Chevy was pulling into the long driveway. The man driving parked and got out carrying a large bag. Maura surmised that must be Dr. Murphy and had it confirmed when Jane walked over to the man and stuck out her hand before showing him over to the paddock. She waved her hand motioning Maura over.

"And Dr. Murphy, this is my summer hand, Maura Isles."

Maura extended her hand to the doctor. "Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Isles. Jane's never had such pretty help around here," the older man said with an unnerving glint in his eyes.

"You can get on back to the house and start on dinner," Jane motioned behind the man. "Dr. Murphy and I have to tend to Starlla."

Maura smiled, giving Jane a silent 'thank you' with her look. "Sure thing, Jane." Maura made no proffer of thanks to the doctor for his comment about her and instead rushed back to the house.

He turned his attentions back to the pregnant mare. "Well, you are right. It does appear the foal's in position to be birthed." He looked over to Sunshine. "She's right on track," he pointed. "This one seems to be coming early. It's not that common to have happen. Given the circumstances and since this is her first foal, you and Maura better keep watch on her and keep the phone handy. You might need to ring me. Normally they-"

"Birth fine and alone," Jane cut him off. "I know. I also figured something might possibly go wrong because she is early and never given birth. I just needed you to see what was going on so you didn't think I was crazy calling you up when she does go into labor one of these mornings."

"I'd never think you were crazy, Jane. I know you've been through a lot of birthings. You know what you're doin," he said with a nod. "Just keep me in the loop on when her teats turn waxy. I know you know that's a sign she'll be birthing soon." Dr. Murphy added.

Jane nodded. "Will do." She turned her attentions back to Starlla as the vet left. "It'll be okay, girl. I know this is your first time, but I know what to do," she patted Starlla's flank.

Seeing the truck leaving and knowing the food was in the CrocPot, Maura headed back out to Jane and the horses. "Thanks for getting me away from that creep," Maura smiled.

"Nothin to thank me for. I get a feeling he has an unnatural eye for younger women," Jane added. "Not that he's not right about attractive help, still. He's old enough to be your father."

"Maybe he thinks he's some kind of Sean Connery or something," Maura shook her head but blushed at Jane's compliment. "Anyway, dinner's cooking. The stalls are done. Time to get fresh hay out for the horses?"

Jane smiled. "Well, aren't you efficient. Yep, time for fresh hay." They headed over to where the bails were in a makeshift barn the horses couldn't get in. Jane tossed a few bails into her wheelbarrow as Maura tossed a few in hers and they headed back to the paddock.

Each woman plopped the bails down. Not without the horses causing a bit of a ruckus trying to get at the hay before it was set down. "Guys, come on, please?" Jane pled to no avail.

"They don't seem to listen well when they're hungry," Maura pointed out.

Jane chuckled. "True. It's gotten worse with Starlla and Sunshine due to the pregnancies. Blue's always been a bit of a hog, though." They finished up with the horses for the time being and headed into the house for lunch. "I'll fix some sandwiches. Mind getting some drinks?"

"I don't mind at all, Jane. What would you like?"

"Too early for a beer," she smiled. "With that sun out there? Water's good."

Maura nodded as she went to grab glasses. "Ice or no ice?" She thought to ask.

"That heat? Ice would be heaven," Jane's smile was broader and her dimples popped again.

The younger woman got two ice waters and set them on the table as Jane was finishing the sandwiches. Maura went over and washed her hands before sitting to eat. "Thank you for lunch, Jane," she smiled brightly.

"No problem," Jane replied as they sat. "Hope you don't mind, it's peanut butter and fluff. My ma used to make it for me all the time. I've got to head to the store tomorrow for cold cuts and such."

Maura made a curious face. "Fluff? What's fluff?" She asked as she parted the bread to look at the white substance.

"You've never had fluff? It's marshmallow fluff. Try a bite?" Jane motioned to the sandwich.

Maura looked from the half sandwich to Jane and then back before bringing it to her mouth. She took a bite slowly and quirked her head. "Sweet. Different," she smiled.

"Different good or different bad?" Jane asked as she took a bite of her own.

"Good different, Jane," Maura smiled. She ate more of her sandwich, getting a little bit of fluff on the corner of her lip.

Without saying just yet, Jane reached over gently and swiped her finger. "You had a little bit of fluff," she smiled, rubbing her finger on a napkin after.

As the finger came closer to Maura's face, she had half a mind to ask but at the same time she suddenly had a stirring desire to have Jane touch her. When the woman pulled her finger back with fluff on it, Maura blushed deeply from a mix of lust and embarrassment. "I must seem like an animal," she commented.

"Technically, we're all animals, right? And it's no big deal. We all get fluff on the corners of our mouths from time to time," Jane smiled. "My brother Tommy? When he was little he got fluff on his ear. My ma still can't figure out how. It's nothin like the fancy food you must be used to."

Maura nodded along with what Jane was saying. "Well, it isn't what most Americans eat, if my friends and commercials are any indication. But the concept of 'fancy' is fluid and subjective."

"You'd never had peanut butter and fluff. And I'll bet you call spaghetti 'pasta,'" Jane said with a smile.

"Well, there are lots of different types of pasta dishes, Jane. Which, being Italian, you're well aware," Maura smiled. "Spaghetti bolognese is one type. Fettuccini is another and so on. I wouldn't say I'm 'fancy,' I'd say I'm descriptive."

Jane chuckled as she set her water down. "Descriptive? Okay, we'll go with descriptive," she shot a dimpled grin to the younger woman. "Ready to get on back out there?"

Maura nodded as she wiped her fingers and then mouth with a napkin. "I was reading that 24-48 hours before going into labor a horses teats will be waxy?"

"Yep," Jane replied as they took their plates to the sink. "The colostrum makes em waxy so she's good and ready to feed the foal when it arrives. So, that's where I'm checking first when we go out. Then I've got some errands in town if you wanna come with me? Or you're free to just hang out here."

"I'd like to come," Maura nodded. "I like learning about new places. Perhaps there's a book in a drugstore about the town or something?"

Jane thought for a moment and figured there wouldn't be, but maybe she was wrong. "Maybe. I haven't really paid attention. There's Long's or Peevy's. I highly doubt old man Peevy would carry any books about anything. I need to hit the Feed and Steed that's by Long's. You know, since you're comin with me, we can stop at Logan's on the way back, get some more hay. I know it looks like we're loaded up, but you see how all four of them go through it. It's been more so lately because of the pregnancies."

They got out to the paddock and Jane immediately went over to Starlla. She reached and felt the mare's teets. "Sorry, girl. Just gotta check. Maura, come over here," Jane motioned with her free hand.

"Certainly. What do you need?" She asked curiously.

"I need you to tell me do the teats feel waxy or not." Jane moved her hand away. While she obviously knew the answer, she wanted Maura to experience the process.

She looked puzzled but did as Jane asked. "While I'm not familiar with a normal, let alone waxy teat, I'd suggest this feels normal."

"Good call," Jane nodded. "What good is your summer here going to be if you don't experience things?" Jane pointed over to Lightning. "You're gonna ride her before the summer's out," she smiled.

"I have had experience riding horses, Jane. I took equestrian courses throughout school." Maura noted.

Jane shook her head. "That's different. Those are fancy, special horses. You need to try riding something more...wild."

A warmth quickly shot from Maura's stomach and settled in a familiar way between her legs. While Jane meant horses, she couldn't stop her mind from flashing a steamy image of herself riding Jane's hand.

"Doin okay, Maura? You're cheeks are getting pretty red. Maybe we should head into to town. The sun is getting pretty warm. Come help me hitch the stalls open in case any of the horses wants to go get under shade?" Jane asked as she headed toward the stalls. "And you can let go of Starlla's teat now," she added with a wink.

Surprised and embarrassed, Maura quickly let go of the teat and followed Jane to the stalls. Before heading out Jane made one last check of the water, which was fine. "Ready? Or do you need to get your purse or somethin?"

"I should get my purse and use the restroom before we head out," Maura smiled. "I won't be long."

Jane smiled. "Take your time. I'll go get the truck pulled up."

Before Maura could argue that she could walk to the truck, Jane had ducked off toward it. She got in the cab and shook her head. "You know you need to stop thinking what you're thinking about her, Rizzoli. Yes, she's like you, even if she doesn't know it. And yes, she's into you. But you can't. She's practically a child."

Fortunately Jane had wrapped up her self-talk because just as she was pulling up to the front of the house, Maura was coming out. She lifted the mat as Jane had shown her, finding a spare key, and locked the house. "You know, that's not a secure system. One need only move the mat to find your key," she stated as she got into the truck cab.

"True," Jane tilted her head in agreement. "But, I look at life and know I don't own much. If someone needs to steal what little I do have? They need it more than I do."

Maura looked at Jane as she spoke. "That's a very Zen way of thinking," was all she could think to reply.

"Zen?" Jane asked, her tone confused.

"It's a school of Buddhism. It originated in China in the sixth century and slowly spread southward to Vietnam, east to Japan and northeast to Korea. There is a very long story I could tell to explain, but basically, you divest yourself of worldly goods, or greed." Maura stated.

Jane listened intently. While she wasn't as worldly or obviously as studied, she tried to follow Maura's explanation. "Oh, okay. You sure know a lot," she smiled.

"I had a lot of time alone, growing up. My mother is an artist, as I'm sure she mentioned. My father is a tenured professor at BCU. They never talked down to me as a child. I could ask anything at any age and they'd explain it. When I could read, I'd spend hours in the library, studying."

Jane felt a knot in her throat as she could see a little five year old Maura all by herself in her family's library, falling asleep on the floor with a book. "I-I'm sorry," Jane reached her hand to Maura's arm.

"It's alright, Jane. I was emotionally neglected," Maura shrugged but she didn't mind Jane's hand on her arm, nor did she move to take it off. "Some children suffer unspeakable atrocities. It wasn't an easy childhood, but I am who I am, due in part to it."

"Still," Jane added. She squeezed Maura's arm gently before putting her hand on the wheel so she could turn. They'd arrived at a small strip of shops on Main Street. "I have to run in to the Feed and Steed if you want to run into Long's while I go there, I won't be offended."

"Actually, I'd really like to come with you? I've never been to a feed store," Maura answered as they exited the truck.

Jane nodded, heading in the direction of the store. "Suit yourself," she smiled. "It's not much. Kind of like a grocery store for animal food."

When they got to the door, out of habit, Jane opened the door for Maura. The woman couldn't help but blush lightly at the gallant gesture. "Thank you," she said as she went inside. Upon doing so, the distinct smells seemed to overwhelm her olfactory senses. Unlike the smells on the ranch which some might think would be worse, inside the confined store, the smells of various feeds, grains and undoubtedly ranchers and farmers with less than impeccable hygiene habits, was pungent to say the least.

"Heya, Jane," the cashier waved.

Jane looked over to the woman and waved. "Hey, Rose." She grabbed a cart and headed over to some barrels.

Maura followed taking note of signs and prices.

"Can you grab me some sacks, Maura?"

"Sacks?" She looked around and then saw some. "Oh, sure," she brought a few over. "Would this work easiest if I hold it and you fill?"

Jane gave a dimpled grin again. "Smart gi-woman. Yes." As Jane reached a scooper into the barrel of mixed oats and grains, Maura stood at the ready with an open sack. When she filled one, she motioned to the other. Getting the hint, Maura set the bag standing up against the side of the cart and opened the second bag. "That should do it. Since the girls are pregnant, they get a special mix once a week." She reached and tied the bags.

"Are there special nutrients in that particular mix?" Maura asked.

"Not really. It's just a treat, I guess? Something special because they don't get it that often."

As they got to the register, Rose made no attempt to hide looking Jane and Maura over. "So, is this your new little friend, Jane?" Her voice sounding venomous.

"This is Maura Isles, Rose. She's down here from Boston for the summer. Her mother's a friend of a friend and wanted to get her daughter some hands on experience before she goes to college."

If looks could actually kill, Maura Isles would have been dead with the glance the cashier threw. "And how 'hands on' are you bein?"

Suddenly Jane snarled. "Stop it, dammit. She's just here to help me. Don't think you can act like this because no one else is in the store. I swear to God, I'll drive towns over and shop elsewhere."

Both women looked started by Jane's tone. Rose fell silent, ringing up the order. "Twelve fifty," was all she said the rest of the trip.

Jane reached for her wallet, rooted out thirteen and set it on the counter. "Keep the change." Really, she knew she couldn't afford to give away money. Even with what Constance was giving her for Maura, it was always best to save, just in case.

The women each took a bag and headed back to the truck. They walked in silence. Maura was not one to guess. Guessing was messy and often inaccurate. "Jane?" Maura finally broke the silence as they got to the truck.

"Yeah?" Jane lifted a sack over the side of the truck bed and set it down.

Watching, Maura did the same with hers. "I'm not one to guess. Can you...what just happened in there?"

She bit her lip and nervously ran her fingers through messy black curls. Her voice got low as she explained. "That was a stupid mistake. I…" she shook her head. "I ran into Rose at a bar. A uh, special kind of bar. We got drunk and had sex. She just assumed since we live in the same town it'd carry on. She was very mistaken."

Maura's eyes got huge. She'd of course wondered. Jane made no mention of men romantically. She'd made no mention of her love life until that moment, in fact. Her mother had explained Luella had met Jane a few years back though that knowledge told her little. Luella Renoir's sexual appetites were filled by as many men as women throughout the years.

Seeing Maura's face, Jane panicked. "I-I won't do anything to you, Maura. Just because I like women it doesn't mean I have those feelings for all women."

"I get that, Jane. I do. I didn't think you'd do anything to me. I was just surprised you felt comfortable sharing that with me. I…" Maura looked away for a moment. "I've been wondering that about myself. I-I have a friend, Mary? We're incredibly close. Sometimes I've had dreams. We practiced kissing, for boyfriends? Only...I wasn't practicing. It just felt so right kissing her." In that moment, that confession, uttering her truth, Maura had never felt more alive or liberated.

"We can talk more about it at the ranch. Did you want to run into Long's to see if there's a book?"

Suddenly Maura was too excited. "Book? Oh, no," she waved a hand. "Please, let's head back? Oh," she frowned. "We have to stop and get hay."

"We do," Jane nodded. "We can talk in the truck, Maura. It's just...this is a small town. People talk. There are enough rumors about me. Let's get in and we can talk, okay?"

Maura's face brightened and she nodded. "Great."

Both women got back into the truck and Jane headed off toward Logan's.

"May I ask some questions?"

"Of course," Jane nodded.

Maura thought for a moment on what to ask first. So many questions ran through her head. "Does your family know?"

"My ma and brothers know," Jane nodded. "My pop left before I could tell him."

"How did that go over?" Maura bit her lip nervously.

Jane tilted her head. "Well, it took my ma a really long time. I'm not sure she gets it now. She's never really seen me with women so she figures I'm not happy. 'Maybe if you try men, Janie,' she'd say. Fortunately she's got T.J. and Tommy to focus on. My brothers? Tommy doesn't seem to care which is fine. I think it's partly why Frankie comes around. Makes sure no one in town is hasslin me and such."

"How did you know you you were…?" Maura couldn't even say the word.

Jane smiled. "Gay?"

"Yes," Maura blushed and nodded.

"It's not a dirty word, Maur. I mean, people try and make it seem dirty, but it's a word. I knew I liked girls when I was younger. I'd watch tv with my brothers and I'd feel all funny. Like, we'd see reruns of I Dream of Jeannie? And I did. I didn't have a word for it then. I...well, I thought I was broken or mixed up. Girls are supposed to feel funny over boys, right?"

"Technically that is a concept originating from Judeo-Christian beliefs over any imperial, scientific studies. In fact, in nature, lots of animal species have been found to engage in homosexual acts even when opposite sex partners are available," Maura countered. Seeing Jane's expression, she quickly knew that wasn't what Jane was looking for. "Um, I guess in answer to your question? Yes."

Jane shot a little grin. "Thought you didn't guess? Well, anyhow, my point is, I probably knew when I was little but I didn't get it. Then one day walking home from school, I ducked into the Rexall and they had this book for a quarter. It was called Odd Girl Out. It was a reprint but I still have it. I'll loan it to you if you'd like. I knew it was wrong to steal it, but the woman working the register lived right down the road from us. I couldn't have her know I'd bought that kind of book. I went home and I read it back to front. It was in that book I knew I wasn't alone. I couldn't be the only person if there was a book about these feelings. I didn't act on anything, even with girls who were friends, until I moved out. I actually headed straight to San Francisco."

Maura's eyes again got wide. "Wow, you did? How was it? I mean, I've been, but not alone. It was a trip with my parents."

"It was different," Jane smiled. "Wild. A little too wild. But, I met nice people who gave me information on places around here. We may not show it, but we literally are everywhere. So, I lived there a little over a year before things got to be too much and I headed to New York. Now that," Jane chuckled thinking back. "That was insane at times. Did lots of odd jobs. Had a lot of really good friends. In fact, the next trip I get to take? I'd probably go back there. If I ever get a vacation, that is. But," Jane motioned to the ranch they were pulling up to. "We have to end the conversation on that for the moment. Cy, the scum that runs this place doesn't need any more information on me than what he thinks he has."

After Jane parked, they both got out of the cab and headed over. Rows and rows of hay bales, grasses and wheat filled Maura's sights.

A lanky, older man with thinning hair and a smug look made his way over. "What brings you here, Rizzoli?"

"Sparkling conversation, Cy. I need hay, of course." Jane stated.

The man's smug look became a sickening grin as he looked Maura over. "One of your little friends, Rizzoli? At least you've got good taste."

"She's helping me on the farm, sicko. Just let me get the damned hay and be off." She reached, pulling money out of her wallet.

The man shook his head and chuckled. "Helpin you in what sense?" He teased. "I'm not the sicko here, Rizzoli. Just get your hay and get goin." He took the money Jane handed and headed off.

"If he's so unpleasant, why do you get hay here, Jane?" Maura asked as she grabbed a bale.

Jane grabbed another. "The mix he uses is one of the best while the girls are pregnant otherwise I wouldn't," she groused. "He's just an old coot."

They loaded ten bales into the truck and felt very out of breath when they climbed back into the cab. "Next time I'll send Frankie. He doesn't give Frankie any lip about me because he knows he'll take him down," she nodded as she drove them back to the ranch. Since the horses were in the paddock Jane drove the truck over to shed she kept the hay locked in.

That evening Jane went out one last time to check Starlla. "Seems like someone's gonna give birth soon," she patted the horse, finding the teats were now waxy. She headed back inside. "Next day or two, we'll have a foal," she told Maura, who was just wandering into the living room.

"Oh? Her teats are waxy now?"

Jane nodded. "Yep. That they are. Oh, I know you were gonna call your folks and such. I'll give you some privacy. I told you I'd find that book for you, too."

"You really don't have to go, Jane. There's nothing salacious to tell them or anything," Maura smiled. "But, I would love that book, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem. I'll go find it and come on back when I do."

Maura nodded and went over to Jane's phone. She'd left the calling card by the phone as she would really only be using it when she was at Jane's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _My apology on the lengthy delay in updating. Between life craziness and not totally knowing where this chapter was going, it took a lot. I hope you find it worth the wait! Any thoughts/reviews are always greatly appreciated. _

A few days passed and the two women had gotten closer. The storm came in and was raging the night Starlla was due to go into labor. Even though Jane told Maura to go to bed, she'd refused and the two women sat at the picture window watching Starlla. The mare finally mewed and laid down around 1:30 in the morning which was the sign to Jane to go out. Given the sounds of the storm, she and Maura didn't have to worry about startling the horse. They did stay downwind so Starlla didn't smell them.

"Given the positioning, birth might not be smooth here. We can't interfere a lot, but if she needs help, we're here." Jane whispered.

"Shouldn't we call Dr. Murphy?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. "I've been through births that haven't gone well. We don't have time to waste. I'll call him after, if need be. Keep your eye out. Make sure the entire placental membrane has come out."

Maura had her flashlight at the ready and nodded. "Can do."

The women huddled closely under as much of the stall roof as they could get while the storm and labor ragged on.

As much as it felt like forever it also felt like no time at all and Starlla was in full labor. The horse did as she was supposed to and pushed the sack out. Somehow the foal had luckily maneuvered into it's correct place in time. On cue, Maura and Jane turned their flashlights on to make sure the membrane had all come out.

"That's a good girl, Starlla," Jane husked as she went over, spreading it out.

Maura assisted, noting the soothing tone Jane used with the new mother. "Very good, Starlla." She knew the horse didn't understand more than simple commands, but she meant the sentiment.

The sack was brown indicating the foal had passed meconium during the birthing process. Jane motioned. "This means the birth was difficult or traumatic. It is looking like all the membrane is out so we just have to make sure," she looked over as the foal was trying to stand. "We just have to make sure she drinks and pees. Otherwise? Seems pretty healthy, thank God."

While Maura wanted to point out even given the risks and how the early labor and positioning did not lend to a smooth birth, the statiscally probabilities, while low, still existed for this sort of outcome. She wanted to but didn't. While religion was nothing something more than stories and knowledge in her house, she still did her best to respect the beliefs of others. "That was...incredible, Jane," she almost whispered.

"Yeah? I'm so happy the baby's healthy I could spit. I mean I could but I won't," she smiled nervously. "You can head to bed. I'll go change my clothes into a dry, warmer set and keep an eye on mama and baby." Jane offered.

"I'd really like to stay, please? It seems your new one is a girl. Any thoughts on names?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled, noting the color of the horses hair. Sandy blonde with a white patch like her mother. "Maura. She's a Maura."

Maura's eyes misted as her heart swelled. "Jane, that's so sweet but you don't have to…"

"I want to," Jane smiled, gently wiping an errant tear off Maura's cheek. "You were here with her when it mattered. And now? Even once you're gone, a part of you will always be here," Jane added with a sad smile.

Maura bit her bottom lip. "When I'm gone. I don't particularly want to think of that time, Jane. I'm too happy being here with you. Even with the hard work. I feel like for once in my life I can fully be me without judgement."

"I'd never judge you, Maura. I haven't got a lick of a right to judge anyone. And not just because of how I'm inclined. Any decent person with half a mind should know they don't have a right to judge anyone too." Jane gently wrapped Maura in a hug. While Jane wasn't normally a physically demonstrative person, for some reason she felt compelled to hug the younger woman.

The warmth that had hit her with the naming of the horse intensified and traveled southward in the embrace. Maura couldn't help the fact she found the strong, wild rancher attractive. Nor could she deny the passionate dreams that haunted her of Jane as she'd slept the past few nights. "That's a very enlightened view, Jane," Maura said with a smile, still hugging the woman.

Jane chuckled lightly. "That's me. Enlightened," she nodded. "We can keep an eye on her from the house. We're both soaking wet from the rain. You go on and get a shower first to warm up. I'll keep my eye on her and then we can trade off?"

"That's a good idea," Maura nodded, slightly sad the hug was breaking. The warmth of it all had taken any physical cold she could have felt away.

When they headed inside, Jane let herself watch Maura head upstairs. 'You shouldn't have those feelings for her,' she told herself. 'Shouldn't but you do.' The reaches of Maura Isles' beauty was not lost on most people, Jane included. She knew the time they had was limited and no matter her feelings, it didn't mean Maura felt the same.

Maura set her dry pajamas on the counter and began undressing as she turned the warm water on in the shower. She couldn't help but let herself linger as she washed over her breasts and between her legs. A wicked, telling jolt ran through her as she let herself graze her finger against her clitoris. "Mmmm, Jane. The things you do to me…" Her mind flashed on how Jane's wet clothes clung, especially around her breasts. The cold from the wind and rain stood out in the form of hardened nipples on said breasts.

It felt like Maura had been gone for quite some time when Jane decided to head up the stairs. As she got to the door she stopped herself from knocking as she heard the moans coming from the other side.

"Mmmm Jane…" Maura moaned as she kept pleasuring herself. "Such skilled fingers…"

She knew the right thing to do was interrupt Maura but Jane couldn't will herself to move or stop listening. Besides, shouldn't she let Maura climax?

Almost seconds later, that was exactly what happened. A gentle little shriek followed by a moan was let out by Maura.

The all too familiar warmth pooled in Jane's panties and her sex screamed for release. Now she knew for sure Maura did want her but she couldn't will herself to move. As much as she ached and yearned to break down the door and take Maura fully into womanhood and the vast pleasures her body could feel, she couldn't do it. Her feet felt somehow cemented in place.

Maura quickly reached to wash the traces of what she'd done off and turned off the water. 'Oh! I hope I haven't used all the hot water up,' she scolded herself, suddenly realizing the repercussions of what she'd done.

Hearing the water turn off, Jane quickly rushed back downstairs knowing Maura would assume the water that led to the bathroom had come of her own clothes, not Jane's. She got to the window just in time to see the foal take a drink.

Not having time to muss with her hair, Maura put a towel around her hair after she'd gotten dry jammies on and went back downstairs. "The shower is all yours, Jane. Thank you for letting me go first. I didn't realize how badly I needed it."

Jane could feel her cheeks flush with heat at the image of what Maura was doing to herself. 'I bet you need it so badly...' Jane cut off her own dirty sentence. "No problem. Maura drank some water. Keep a close eye that she pees? I know it sounds gross."

"I get it, Jane," Maura waved a hand. "I'll deal with things more disturbing throughout my schooling." She couldn't help but let her eyes glance to Jane's still-hard nipples. "Y-you'd better get a shower too. You must be freezing."

"I'm incredibly hot, actually. But I will. Be right back," Jane added as she bounded up the stairs taking two at a time.

'Yes you are, Jane Rizzoli. Yes. You. Are.' Was all Maura could think watching Jane ascend up the stairs before turning her attention to her namesake. She sat on a chair Jane had brought over from the kitchen table and watched the storm subside slightly. It wasn't within her control that her mind happened to wander to thoughts of what Jane must look like naked. What she'd be touching and washing in the very same shower. Maura had to literally shake her head to force herself to focus solely on the horse.

Meanwhile Jane had toyed with the idea of releasing the pressure Maura had caused but fortunately (unfortunately), Maura had indeed used too much hot water. The stream was going tepid quickly. Jane just washed herself off and quickly and got out. She dried and dressed in baggy sweat pants and a tee. "You know what you said earlier, about not feeling judged?" Jane said as she came back into the living room.

Maura turned her head for a moment and nodded before looking back. "I do. And she hasn't urinated yet."

Jane grabbed a second chair from the table and set it next to Maura. "Your mother wouldn't judge you either, I'm certain."

"How can you be certain of that? I know she loves me but beyond some places in Europe? France in particular? This inclination is not widely supported." Maura pointed out.

"True but have you even asked yourself why your mother would insist you come here? Not volunteer with kids or build houses for the homeless?" Jane asked gently.

Maura thought for a moment. "I'm not one to assume things. I can make educated guesses, but assumptions tend to be grossly inaccurate."

"She sent you because she knew I was gay. I'm sure she wasn't thinking on any romantic line but more to make you see if this is who you are, you're not alone." Jane pointed out.

Normally Maura would have heard the rest of the sentence but she didn't. Her ears and heart seemed to simultaneously stop on the notion of a romance with Jane. She wasn't able to speak for a few moments and her cheeks got very red.

"Maura?" Jane reached her hand, gently shaking Maura's knee.

The touch snapped Maura back. "Hmm? I'm sorry." She furrowed her brow slightly in embarrassment.

"I was saying, your mom sent you here so you knew you weren't alone. The world may not understand how you feel, but some of us in it do. Hell, there's a lot in the world I don't get and people aren't against them. All we can do for now is gather when and where we can, hope to find someone to love and forge a way in this messed up world." Jane smiled and squeezed Maura's knee.

The spark Jane's touch ignited in Maura once again was deliciously incredible. "That is a beautifully cynical way to look at things."

Jane tilted her head. "For people like us? Cynicism keeps us alive and safe. We have to be realistic that even in places where there are a lot of us like San Francisco or New York, there's still some hetero bastards have to come to our playgrounds, grab us and beat us to death or rape and beat us. That doesn't mean I don't hold out hope of meeting the right woman one day and being happy. But to get that? Gotta have some cynicism."

"I understand that," Maura nodded. "Oh," she motioned to the window, the foal urinating. "Is she out of the woods?" she asked excitedly.

"She seems it. We'll keep a closer eye on her and mama in a few hours. We need a nap. She'll lay down with mama in a bit to keep warm. So, ready for bed?" Jane asked.

Maura's mind jumped to images of her and Jane getting into Jane's bed and that familiar warmth hit her core again. "I am but I'm not certain I'll be able to sleep right away."

Jane nodded as they got up. "I can understand. It's a rush the first time you watch a birth. I recall. And this one was definitely a doozy given the storm and risk."

Maura wanted to clarify but thought against it and just nodded. "True. I'll see you in a few hours, Jane," she smiled as they headed up the stairs.

"See ya then, Maura," Jane smiled and reached the guest room first as the Master was at the end of the hall. When she shut the door, she slumped against it and shuddered thinking of what had transpired earlier. Even though she knew it was a lie Jane told herself she was powerless to stop her hands from going to her breasts and into her panties. It wasn't long before she climaxed quietly and felt her body fully relax.

A few hours later Jane was gently knocking on Maura's door. "Ready to get up, Maura?" The question was met with silence. Again Jane knocked a little louder and nothing. She felt odd

Concerned, she slowly opened the door and went inside. Maura was asleep, snoring and her bare leg peeked out from under the cover. Jane's eyes traced where Maura's right arm laid and knew what the younger woman had done before falling to sleep. Though she warmed, she focused and leaned lips were dangerously close to Maura's and as much as she wanted to kiss her, she didn't. She gently shook her. "Maura? It's time to get to feeding the horses and check on your namesake."

Maura woke slightly startled. "Oh, I'm sorry! My alarm didn't go off," she looked over, the clock blinking 12:00.

"Power went out while we slept. I'm just used to waking so I didn't need my alarm clock." Jane explained. "I'll get on fixing some coffee while you dress," she smiled before heading out.

Fully waking and realizing where her hand was, Maura blushed deeply but shrugged off the blankets and grabbed some fresh clothes though she made a mental note she'd have to do laundry soon before heading to the bathroom.

While Maura was getting ready, Jane fixed some coffee before starting some oatmeal and toast for them.

Maura came down in jeans and a green and black flannel shirt that brought out the green in her hazel eyes. "Thank you for making breakfast for us, Jane. That was very sweet."

Jane nodded and set their coffees down as the oatmeal and toast had already been set on the table. "Had a long night last night. Your first birthing with possible complications. That's big."

Maura smiled. "It was quite worth it. I thank you, truly, for the experience. It would never have crossed my mind to desire watching the birth of a foal, but it was miraculous. What are the plans for today?"

"Well, I'm glad. As for today? I am goin to ring Dr. Murphy and have him come check on mother and baby. After we get everyone fed, that is. Also, today is bath day. Mama will bathe Maura for us but we've got four horses to bathe. Not fun but oh well." Jane said before taking a sip of coffee.

Maura listened and ate some oatmeal. "That's alright. Plus I have the stalls to muck. I forgot to look in the freezer to plan dinner." She furrowed her brow, mad at herself.

Jane waved a hand. "We're grabbing a bite out. I've gotta go to the store this evening. Figured we'd get dinner before."

"That was a very sweet idea Jane. Thank you," Maura said as she finished her breakfast.

"Just practical, really. Glad you think it's sweet. Do you have a style of food you enjoy most?" Jane asked before downing her last sip of coffee.

Maura thought for a moment. "Before I came, I was really enjoying Thai food. Or French?"

Jane cocked her head thinking. "The closest to Thai is Ming's about three hours away and that's Mandarin. And French? We've got fries," she smiled, a dimple popping on the left.

Maura chuckled. "Wherever you suggest is good would be fine, Jane." The dimple on Jane's face made Maura feel warm all over.

"Okay," Jane smiled. "All finished?" She asked as she picked up her dishes.

"I am, thank you." Maura grabbed her dishes as well and walked to the sink. "I'll wash. You made breakfast," she smiled and set to washing off the dishes before setting them in the drainer to dry.

Jane nodded. "Thanks. I'll go get started feeding the horses." She headed out, whistling a little. As routine as life was working on the ranch, having Maura around was a bright spot in life. Part of her feared how life would feel without the younger woman's presence, but she didn't want to think of that. Not today. Today? Things were good and Maura was here.

"Sorry that took a moment. Your phone rang. It was Dr. Murphy. I told him Starlla had her foal. He said he'd be here around 10:00. As you hadn't mentioned any other tasks, I told him that should be fine or you'd call him back," Maura said as she grabbed her wheel barrow and loaded a fresh bale of hay onto it and then another.

"That's fine," Jane nodded. "You go feed momma, I'll get the others. Check on your namesake, too," she smiled.

Maura nodded and headed off to the paddock. "Hey there, girl," she said softly as she wheeled the bale over. She picked it up and set it in front of Starlla. "You did a good job," she praised as she pet the horse. "Oh, hello," she smiled as the foal came over and nudged her other hand. "It's good to see you're doing so well, Maura," she smiled as she pet her with her not-so-free hand.

Jane got the others fed and checked on Sunshine. "Not quite yet, girl," she smiled before turning to watch Maura. The sight was so beautiful she went back in the house quickly and came back with a Polaroid camera. She made sure the flash was off before snapping the pic. It spit out the photo and of course, like most, Jane waved it to make the picture appear faster.

Realizing what had happened, Maura looked back and chuckled. "That doesn't really work, you know? It does not cause the image to show faster."

"Maura? Don't spoil the moment." Jane said with a smile. "You looked so radiant I couldn't help but want to capture it. You're welcome to have the picture."

Maura wandered over to Jane and looked at it. She smiled and shook her head. "You keep it. That way? Not just my name is here," she winked. "Time to get to mucking stalls?"

"Yeah. Then we're going to do a wash down and bathe the horses. I'll get to refilling the water troffs while you do the stalls and then I'll come over." Jane smiled.

They set to their tasks. As promised, Jane mucked stalls after she washed and filled the troffs.

"You know? It's not a bad life, being here," Maura smiled as she bathed Starlla.

Jane thought for a moment as she washed Blue. "It can be nice. Lonely sometimes, but nice and quiet."

As they worked, Dr. Murphy's truck pulled up. The older man got out, bag in hand. "Hey there, Jane," he tipped his hat. "Miss Maura," he added with smile that made her skin crawl.

Jane quickly redirected the doctor. "Here's the new girl," she motioned, the foal a little ways from Starlla. "Good and healthy. She's been nursing and peed as well as pooped. Her gate is pretty good, too." She added.

The doctor nodded and walked over. "Have you named her?" He set his bag down, getting out various vials and syringes to get the foal it's first shots.

"Named after my friend here," she smiled to Maura. "First time witnessing a horse labor. She was a huge help."

"Oh? Not from around here?" He looked over to Maura.

She shook her head and kept her focus on Starlla. "I'm not, no." She really didn't want to elaborate.

"How's the girl check out to you, doc?" Jane motioned back to the foal.

He looked her over. "Physically? She looks fine. I'll have a listen to her lungs and check her heart rate before giving the shots." Finally the man got to work. A little while later, he wrapped everything up. "She's healthy as can be which is a shock given the rough time coming in. All shots given. You can settle the bill next month when she gets her boosters," he smiled. "It was lovely seeing you again, Miss Maura," he tipped his hat to her.

"Thanks, doc. See ya then," Jane spoke so Maura didn't have to. She waved a hand as the man left. "God he's creepy."

Maura nodded. "I get the feeling he…" She scrunched up her nose at the thought.

Jane nodded. "He does. Next time I'll make sure Frankie's around. He distracts him by talking about baseball. I mean, I watch too. Not that that sexist asshole would think to ask. Plus? I just want him gone as quickly as possible too."

The kept washing down the horses and then got to washing out the stalls. The day was getting hot and Jane wanted to have a little fun. She held the hose and instead of rinsing the stall, she put her thumb over the end and squirted Maura.

The sudden shock of cold water made the woman cry out and jump. "Jane! That wasn't very nice!" As stern as she tried to sound, even Maura chuckled at it. "Okay okay. It wasn't so bad, either. The cold water felt refreshing."

"Refreshing? Okay, how about more?" Jane smiled as she soaked Maura. It wasn't long before the white tee Maura wore was plastered and nearly opaque. Jane's eyes went wide and the heat between her legs grew seeing hardened peaks on Maura's breasts.

Maura laughed and twirled, not realizing until she stopped moving and saw the hose was running but laying on the stall floor, sans Jane. She quickly went over and turned off the water before going into the house. "Jane? Jane?" She called out frantically.

Jane came out of the bathroom. She had splashed cold water on her face to try and cool herself down. "Somethin wrong, Maur?" She asked.

"I-I just didn't know where you'd gone. Did something happen?" She still looked a bit harried.

"Oh, sorry. I just suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Just felt a little embarrassed which is why I didn't say." She lied.

Maura nodded. "Okay. Just checking. Shall we finish up the stalls? We were almost done."

"Yeah, sure," Jane nodded. Her throat was dry seeing Maura was still wearing the wet clothes. She forced herself to focus on anything but Maura, as hard as that was.

They finished up. "Mind if I grab a shower before we head out?" Maura asked as they got to the back door.

"Perfectly okay to me. That's a good idea. I'll grab one too." Jane nodded. "Lookin nice over dinner out sounds like a good thing to do," she smiled.

Maura's mind flashed on an image of Jane naked, how she must look, that was, and felt her panties flood. "Okay. See you in a bit," she smiled and headed to her room.

Jane grabbed a fresh pair of jeans, under things and nice blouse. She wanted to look nice. Deep down, she wanted it to feel like a date. She set the clothes on the sink as she started the warm water in the shower and began undressing.

After the shower, Maura got out and dried herself and her hair. She had her brush and hair dryer. She got her hair perfect and grabbed some Aquanet to set it. She then applied a little make up and went from the en suite to the room. She found a nice skirt and blouse she had brought, 'just in case' along with low heels. She dabbed on a little Channel no. 5 and put on a necklace. She didn't have to look herself over to know she looked like she was definitely on a date. God how she hoped it would end with a kiss.

Jane was just putting on her leather jacket downstairs when Maura was coming down the stairs. Immediately she stopped for a moment, her breath hitching in her throat. "Wow, Maura. You…" she paused. "You're always beautiful but you're just...gorgeous," Jane said.

Between the compliment and the look of Jane in the snug Levi's and leather jacket, Maura bit her lower lip and blushed deeply. "Thank you, Jane. You're beautiful as well. Tonight? You look stunning," she said almost breathlessly.

Jane smiled, slipping her wallet into the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed her keys and extended her other hand to Maura. "Shall we?"

Maura smiled and took the hand. "We shall," she nodded as they headed out. Jane didn't lock the door behind them to Maura's surprise. "Jane? Shouldn't you lock the door?"

Jane shook her head. "It's three miles to the nearest neighbor out here. No one will go snooping. If things developed upward like New York or San Francisco? I'll lock the door," she smiled. The feeling of Maura's hand in hers was all that really mattered to her in that moment. When they got to the truck, she opened the door.

Maura nodded at the reasoning. "Thank you, Jane. That was very gallant." She smiled.

Jane smiled. "I am nothing if not a perfect gentleman," she winked and shut the door gently before going around to her side. She got in and started up the truck. When they got to town, she found a spot up front at Rick's. She went over and opened Maura's door again before getting the front door.

Maura got out. "Thank you," she smiled. Being that they were now under the eye of others, Maura knew not to reach for Jane's hand.

Jane motioned Maura to a booth. "I know it's not fancy, but they have really good, fresh food." She smiled.

The waitress came over. "Welcome to - Jane. Hello. What can I do ya for?" She asked, a distinct Minnesota accent coming through.

Jane smiled politely. "Hey, Mandy. This is my friend Maura. She's helping me on the ranch. Thought we'd come on down for a bite. Had a rough night last night."

Mandy smiled. "Doc Murphy was in earlier picking up his lunch. Said Starlla birthed last night? That's good. And he mentioned you had very attractive help. You are quite pretty," she smiled to Maura.

Maura blushed. "Thank you."

"Best booth in the house for my best customer," she smiled showing Jane to the one booth that was clean, unripped, and not under a vent. "Here are your menus," she handed one to each. "Do you know what you'd like to drink?" The woman had her pad in hand.

Maura looked over the menu to see the list of beverages they carried. Standard diner beverages. Coke products, tea, coffee. "I'll have an iced water with lemon, please?"

Jane smiled. "I'd like a beer but I'll settle for a Coke. Thanks, Mandy."

The older woman nodded. "I'll leave you two to the menu." She headed off to get their drinks.

"Well, at least she wasn't rude or crass to us. Does she know about you?" Maura whispered.

Jane nodded. "She's one too. Nice enough, just not my type. We're friendly. If we hear of something going on, a party somewhere, we let each other know, that kinda thing."

Maura smiled. "Oh. That's nice. Having a friend, or being friendly, I mean." She kept looking at the menu. "Anything you can suggest?"

Jane looked as oddly, the menu had changed. "Well, you seem like the kind of woman who would enjoy fresh seafood so, avoid that given where we're at. The roast chicken dinner is always juicy. Steak is always good," she smiled.

"Red meat should really be limited. Too much cholesterol which can lead to heart attacks." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it is a special occasion, isn't it? Not like we have a lot of red meat at home," she smiled.

Maura nodded. "Okay, good point."

Mandy wandered back over, pad ready. "Have you two decided?" She smiled.

Jane nodded and motioned to Maura. "Ladie's first."

Maura smiled. "May I please get the petite filet mignon? Medium. With the mixed vegetables and salad. Oil and vinegar on the side."

"Italian on the side, Mandy?" Jane smiled to Maura. "They don't do oil and vinegar here, yet."

Maura nodded her silent understanding.

"I would like the Porterhouse but, I will go with the ribeye. Medium rare. Salad with ranch, on the side," she smiled to Maura as she ordered it that way. "And I want fries, but I'll go with the vegatable's too."

Mandy audibly snorted. "Wow. She's got ya whipped, Rizzoli," she whispered to Jane. "That should all be up shortly." She smiled before heading off.

"What did she whisper to you?" Maura asked before taking a sip of her water.

Jane blushed a little. "She said you've got me whipped."

Maura suddenly looked panicked. "I-I'd never lay a hand on anyone, let alone whip them! I mean there might be situations of-"

Before she could go on, Jane put her hand over Maura's mouth. "it's an expression, Maur. Like, 'that poor girl was hit with the ugly stick.' There isn't a literal stick. Saying you have me 'whipped' is like...you broke me in, like a horse. Or changed me."

As the words registered, along with the feeling of Jane's skin on hers, Maura blushed deeply. "Oh," she murmured as Jane withdrew her hand.

"I'd have gotten the big, artery-cloggin Porterhouse, fries and a few beers to round it all out if you weren't here. The fact I have vegetables and salad? That's a feat." Jane smiled as she sipped her Coke.

Maura smiled. "I'm glad. I really want you to live a long and happy life."

Jane reached her hand under the table and touched Maura's knee. "I want the same for you." She smiled.

The feeling of Jane's hand on Maura's knee made her stomach flutter and lower regions surge with heat and wetness again. It astonished the younger woman that absolutely primal effects Jane had on her. Fortunately, Mandy arrived with their salads which distracted her.

"Here ya go, ladies. Anyone need anything else? Refills?" She looked from Maura to Jane and back.

Maura shook her head and Jane spoke. "Seems like we're good, Mandy. Thanks."

The waitress nodded and took her leave.

To her own surprise Jane only used half the cup of the dressing that was on the side. It seems, in a good way, well, good for her health, Maura Isles had indeed 'whipped' her.

Maura smiled. "I get the feeling, were I not here? You'd ask for a second cup? I'm proud you only used half. I wish it wasn't cream dressing, but that is compromise."

Jane chuckled. "I'd have left it on and gotten extra on the side, so this is a huge improvement," she nodded. "I grew up eating Italian all the time cus of my mom. Sometimes Cesar, rarely. So now Ranch is an option? I take it."

"Well, thank you," she smiled and ate her salad.

It wasn't long before Mandy came back with their meals. "Your filet, Maura," she smiled. "And, your ribeye, Jane. Everything seem okay?"

Jane nodded. "Oh hey? Can you grab an A1? And some more water for Maura, please?"

"Can do," she smiled and nodded before going to get the requested items. "A1 for you and refill for Maura," she said as she poured the water.

They ate in comfortable silence until Jane had to ask. "How are you liking it?"

"It's very flavorful," she nodded. "The vegetable's are so fresh. This was a delicious choice Jane. Thank you."

Jane nodded. "Best place in town, actually."

When they finished, Jane paid the check. "You know? I'm feeling like we should just head home. Feel's like that is a better option than the store right now."

"Are you sure?" Maura asked. "And thank you for dinner," she added politely.

"I'm sure," Jane smiled. "We are both too hot to waste on the Pick-n-Pack." When they got out to the truck, Jane again opened Maura's door.

"Thank you yet again," Maura smiled.

Jane nodded and got in on her side. "You know? It might sound odd but after this short amount of time? I'd do anything just to see that smile."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_My sincerest of apologies on updates! Currently I have 6 open fics that are up along with 2 fics in the works that are not up. I do promise each and every open story will have resolution. Sometimes I get stuck and am unsure where to go with a chapter. I hope the salacious sessy in this chapter makes up for delays. This is fully dedicated to my personal Maura._

That night had not ended how Maura had wanted however, they did hug. And it was nice. But the weeks that passed, Maura's desires and wanting of Jane just intensified. She could swear Jane was watching her more, but the older woman had years of experience on her. Maybe Maura just wanted to believe Jane was watching her. As much as she wanted to make a move, she couldn't. She feared she was just projecting her own thoughts and behaviors on Jane.

Maura had just finished mucking Starlla and her namesake's stall when Jane came back out with two ice cold lemonades. "Thought we could use it," she smiled, handing it to Maura.

"Thank you," Maura said as she took the drink and took a sip. "The Fourth of July is coming up. Do you and Frankie do something special?"

"Oh, speaking of, he's dropping by later. Uh, since Ma's with Tommy and Lydia, we usually just get stuff for deli sandwiches, have some beers and sit on the porch watching the fireworks the town sets off over the pond. They get em high enough to see for miles around. Guess I'll have to get some St. Paulie Girl for you," she smiled. "It's non-alcoholic," she added. "Unless you are allowed to drink? I know the law says 21, but it's just a few and you're not gonna get wasted or drive."

Maura thought for a moment. "My parents have allowed me an occasional wine at dinner or champagne on New Year's Eve. I can certainly ask my mother first."

Jane nodded. "That's smart. If she says no? St Paulie Girl for sure." She smiled before taking a long sip of her lemonade.

Maura couldn't help but watch some droplets of dew that had formed from the heat hitting the cooler liquid roll from the glass,down Jane's chin to her long, tanned neck. She blushed deeply as the pool between her legs grew. "I couldn't agree with you more, Jane," Maura smiled and forced herself to get back to work to get her mind on other things.

Jane finished her glass and grabbed a shovel, getting to Blue's stall. It wasn't a few minutes later tires were heard on the dirt road. She and Maura both looked over.

Frankie's 1985 Dodge truck was coming down the drive. He pulled to a stop at the stalls and hopped out. "Heya, Jane. Hope it's okay I stopped by?"

Jane nodded. "Of course, little bro. How goes thing?"

"They go," Frankie smiled. "Good thing Rick was a fan of the Trailblazers when I was pitchin," he smiled. Gettin' off early every now and then is nice. Heya, Maura. My sister isn't workin ya too hard?" He asked with a smile.

Maura smiled and shook her head. "Absolutely not. She's a wonderfully fair employer."

Frankie chuckled. "Too bad ya can't stay on. You really class the place up. Not that I'm hittin on ya, I swear."

"Or else you'd meet my fist," Jane added sternly.

Frankie pointed his finger to Jane. "Yep. Bein on her bad side is not pretty, for anyone," he smiled playfully. "I was stoppin by to get the order for the Fourth? What Maura would like." He looked at her.

She thought for a moment. "Deli meats? Is there also produce like lettuce and tomatoes?"

"Yeah. Jane pretends not to eat 'em when Ma's around and," he scratched his head. "Well, she asked for 'em this year. You must be a good influence on her," he smiled. "'Nother reason we'll miss ya. What kinda sandwich do you life? Or would you prefer somethin else?"

"Oh, no. I'd like to be part of a tradition for once. What does anyone suggest? I have had pastrami before? It's rather peppery yet salty?"

Jane nodded. "That's pastrami. You'd probably like the turkey or roast chicken."

Maura smiled. "Turkey, please?"

"Got the post-it in my head right now. I'll head over to the deli to place the order. Need anything else from in town, Jane?" Frankie asked.

Jane thought for a moment. "I've gotta hit Peevey's but that's a big list. Maura and I can go Saturday, no prob. Thanks for askin, though." She added.

"And that," he pointed. "Jane sayin thanks? I am so gonna miss that, soon." Frankie teased.

"I will miss quite a lot myself," Maura pointed out, her eyes on Jane. If she wasn't mistaken she would swear she saw some red highlighting the apple of said cheeks.

Jane shot a look to her brother as she blushed. "So, yeah. Go take care of that and that's a huge help, Frankie."

Frankie chuckled. "Guess I hit a nerve. See you two Tuesday evenin." He waved and headed back to the truck.

"We better wet the horses down. It's getting too hot." Jane pointed out.

Maura nodded and headed for the hose as Jane went to gather the animals. "Jane? Is it normal for ranchers to wet their horses down in the heat?" Maura queried when they got together.

"It's not," Jane shook her head. "They're smart creatures and head for shade, sometimes going and laying in their stalls on account of the roof. I still," Jane shrugged her shoulders. "I feel that's not enough. Especially for the babies. I still cannot see why you'd name a horse Bass. That's a fish, Maura."

"As I pointed out, Dr. William Bass created the first Anthropological Research Facility or, 'Body Farm,' was founded in 1971. As I want to be a Medical Examiner, I found it fitting," she smiled.

Jane chuckled. "I know. I just love teasing you. It's fine. Bass doesn't mind his name, do ya, buddy?" She asked as she patted the nearly completely black horse. He had a patch of white on his left hind quarter. "Ready to get wet, boy?"

While Maura knew Jane was aware animals couldn't talk, she found it endearing to watch her do so, or partially, with them. "Shall I spray?"

"Yep, he seems ready," Jane nodded.

Maura then began wetting him down. She had the hose on a fairly gentle amount of pressure so as not to scare the new horses. He whinnied a little and shook his head when she had to do his face. This caused water to wet Maura's clothes. With each horse Maura's clothes got wetter and wetter, clinging deliciously to her.

Jane swallowed hard even though her throat was dry as the Gobi desert. She could feel her nipples straining in her bra and a pulse between her legs. "Uh, Maura? When you're done? Just let 'em loose. Their troffs are full. Go take a break. I've gotta go deal with something."

"Alright Jane. I'll do that," Maura nodded as she watched Jane head off.

She tried to keep her pace normal but her stride was longer. Jane needed to relieve the pressure and ache that had built. As wrong as it felt, Jane wasn't a saint. She couldn't help how Maura affected her. It wasn't just sexual, either. Frankie was right. Maura had changed her. She liked who she was with her around. It killed her knowing Maura would leave which was why she made her younger brother leave earlier. It was a sore subject for her.

Once inside she almost slammed the door behind herself and bounded for the stairs. She was ripping her own top off as she got into her room. Not even taking her pants off, she undid the button, yanked down the zipper and collapsed back on the bed. Her fingers went to work in perfect rhythm. Eyes closed, Jane could see Maura on top of her, naked and taking her.

"_Mmmm you're such a badass, Jane Rizzoli. But you're mine. You need me to satiate your craving, don't you?" A self-confident smirk on her lips._

_Jane nodded, "I-I do, Maura, please," her voice barely above a whisper. Her body arched as Maura raked her nails down Jane's torso. "Ooooh god." _

"_I do not subscribe to religious beliefs so I am certainly not God. But, I will make you transcend this world." Without another word, Maura's mouth felt like it was everywhere. Kissing Jane's neck, over her chest, her shoulder, teasingly going over Jane's breasts yet avoiding her nipples._

_Jane moaned and whimpered at the teasing. "Please, Maura. I need you. Only you. Take me. Fuck, take me," she almost screamed. _

_With that, Maura suckled Jane's nipple as a hand went between Jane's legs. Three fingers easily slid inside as her thumb rubbed Jane's stiff clit. _

Her fingers moving in time to Maura's ministrations was enough. In seconds Jane had a pillow over her face, screaming into it as she came explosively hard. She laid back, a ragged, panting mess. Suddenly it hit her. What she'd just fantasized about? She had never allowed with anyone. She was not submissive, wasn't the bottom. Yet she would for Maura. She kept the pillow, clinging to it as she cried into it.

A little while later, Jane cleaned herself up. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face to get the puffinss from crying down. As she got downstairs, she heard Maura talking.

"Yes, Mother. Jane is very nice still. Nothing to complain about. I did take some photos of Maura and Bass. It's been an incredible Summer so far. Oh! The Fourth of July is coming up. Jane and her brother usually have a few beers. She wanted me to ask if it would be alright if I took part in that. If not, she'd get me non-alcoholic beer."

There was a pause, no doubt Constance was replying.

"I did not think it would be an issue but Jane would rather I ask.'

Another pause.

"I will let her know that, Mother. Thank you. I love you too. Give Father my love. Goodbye." With that, Maura hung up the receiver.

Jane strolled in fully. "Talking to your mom?"

"I was," Maura smiled. "She said a few beers would be fine. Wanted me to really feel your tradition. She said she wanted me to tell you she's very grateful and trusts you."

Jane blushed slightly. "I'm honored she feels that way.I would never want to do anything to violate that trust." Guilt struck her as she thought over how she lusted for the woman in her charge.

"I have the chicken on the counter getting to room temperature. Are you sure you want to barbecue? It's incredibly hot out there." Maura asked softly.

"I'm certain. We've got that sweet, fresh corn, all that stuff for salad, and baking potatoes. It'll be perfect. I'll drink plenty of water and put on more sunscreen, I promise. I did indeed read that pamphlet you left about dehydration and sun damage to the skin." She smiled proudly.

Maura nodded. "I am very pleased you did, Jane. Thank you."

As the afternoon wore on, the women focused on things in the house. It was far too hot and dangerous to be working outside. All the fans were going and Jane had the air conditioning on. "One big thing I have been so happy I invested in. Central heating and air. Grew up freezing in front of space heaters in Winter or dying from the heat in the Summer."

Maua looked at Jane for a moment. "While it's none of my business, might ask how you do make money? It doesn't seem like you're selling any horses."

Jane thought for a moment. She certainly couldn't explain the Constance thing. "I had a few foals last year I sold off, as well as fees to stud Blue out. He's got a long line of strong, solid work horses."

"Ah, very smart, Jane." Maura smiled as she got things out of the refrigerator for the salad. She looked at the unshucked corn, uncertain. "We don't eat a lot of corn at my house.

Jane smiled and came over. "It's pretty easy. The strings under can be a bitch sometimes but I have a brush my ma used to use. You take it like this," she demonstrated, taking the top of one husk in a hand, holding the corn cob with her other as she pulled. She did that on all until the corn cob as bare, save for some of those strings. She grabbed the brush and scrape off the strings.

Maura nodded, took a cob and mimicked what Jane had done. She looke to the older woman for approval.

Jane smiled. "Great job, Maur. Rinse them off? I will cook them on the grill." She said as she reached into the fridge for the butter.

Maura did as she was told. "I have certainly never had grilled corn on the cob before. That sounds interesting."

"It is so good. And I know you're worried about fat. It's not a ton and remember we are having chicken. So just enjoy the meal. Even made sure to get you olive oil and balsamic vinegar for your salad." Jane added with a smile.

"So thoughtful Jane. Thank you."

Dinner was pleasant and enjoyable. Later in the evening they sat in the livingroom. Maura was reading as Jane flipped through the channels. She stopped for a moment, letting her attention fall to Maura. Her eyes traced the younger woman, as if she had some urgent need to commit the details to memory.

Suddenly, feeling watched, Maura's eyes met Jane's. "Is everything alright?" She asked, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Jane nodded and smiled. "Just thinking who ever gets lucky enough to be with you will be the luckiest person in the world. And I know you don't believe in luck. I just happen to, so there."

Maura blushed at the compliment. "I think the same of you, Jane. You're an incredibly deep, interesting, stunning woman."

Jane set the remote down and reached her free hand, cupping Maura's cheek. "As are you, Maura. And a thousand other things."

Maura knew she wasn't projecting any more. She knew, could feel, the intensity between them. Without second-guessing herself, she leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Jane's lips.

As much as she knew she should pull away, she couldn't. It felt better than she'd imagined. She too could feel Maura's need for her coming across. As wrong as it felt, the woman was an adult. Jane could tell Maura knew what she was doing.

When the kiss broke, Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "Your room?" The tone more of command than question.

Jane nodded, quickly taking Maura's hand and going upstairs. They got to her room where Maura was currently staying. Her inner need was to rip Maura's clothes off and take her but she knew she wanted to go slowly.

Maura whispered as they got to the door of the room, "I've never…"

Jane smiled, "That's alright," she softly kissed her. "I'll teach you."

They went in, still kissing. Jane began undoing her own things, unsure the pace Maura would want in removing her clothes.

Maura stopped the kiss. "M-may I watch you? I've fantasized so many times on how you must look naked."

Jane smiled and nodded. "Have a seat on the bed. I can't say I'll give you much in the way of a strip-tease. The last thing I want to do is tease you any longer." Her hands kept unbuttoning her top, revealing a simple white Playtex Underwire. She slid it off her shoulder and undid her jeans, bending to get them off. When she stood in just the bra and underwear, Maura audibly gasped.

"You are...beyond gorgeous, Jane. You're so toned. May I feel?"

"I'm hard and soft," she smiled as she went over to the waiting woman.

Maura reached out, grazing her fingertips over Jane's abs. Maura shuddered at the sensations the feeling was giving to her. She swallowed and stood. "Have you fantasized about what I look like naked?"

"A-as late as this afternoon," Jane breathed.

She smiled and reached for the hem of her tee. Under was a soft pink Victoria Secret lace bra. She bent, taking off her jeans after kicking off her shoes. She also took that moment to take off her socks. Matching pink satin panties covered her dripping sex.

"G-god, Maura. Please, may I take your bra off?" Jane almost begged.

Maura nodded and smiled. "If I may take yours off?"

"Yes!" Jane quickly reached, undoing Maura's bra. She felt a lurch of pleasure at the sight and a jolt shot straight to her throbbing clit. "Fuck," she said breathlessly.

Maura felt a sense of pride as she reached and undid Jane's. While her breasts were not as large, she reached her hand to one. It fit perfectly. "I want to kiss and suck them."

Jane ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "You do whatever you want, Maura. I am sure you know what feels good to you. More than likely it will feel good to me. Or, I can go first and show you things? Whatever you're comfortable with."

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. "Teach me. I have thoughts and read things, but I want sense memory to guide what I do to you."

Jane moaned softly into the kiss. Given what Maura told her, she smiled and walked her back to the bed. "The only wrong way to make love is either not care if your partner is pleasured or not listen. The more you're together you will hear what they're wanting because she'll moan when you do," Jane leaned down, taking Maura's nipple into her mouth.

The feeling did cause Maura to moan. When Jane ramped things up by biting down lightly, she gasped loudly. "Oh! T-that's amazing."

"Some women are quiet. You have to watch their body's react." Instead of talking anymore, she let her lips travel and kiss over the freckled skin beneath. Inwardly she loved how Maura moaned, whimpered and writhed for her.

"Oh Jane!" Maura's eyes were transfixed on deep brown eyes. They shown with a lust and wanting Maura had only ever read about and it was all for her. This too caused her sex to flood further with desire.

Jane kissed and nipped around Maura's navel until she got to the hem of her panties. She wanted this to be the most memorable first time so she plucked the hem between her teeth and then hooked her right and left index finger in the hem at Maura's hips.

The sight was so beautiful Maura couldn't make a sound. As she felt the material being pulled down, she arched her ass off the bed to help. Thanks for her work came in the form of Jane kissing up her inner left thigh starting at her knee. "Oooo," Maura clenched the bedsheets.

"Grip my hair, Maura. Don't worry about hurting me. I love the feeling."

Maura did as she was told though she did worry. She let herself relax as Jane treated her right inner thigh as she had the left and kissed up it.

When Jane got to Maura's sex, she could see the wetness seeping through the tight slit. "May I make love to you, Maura?"

To some it might have seemed like a stupid question or dumb timing. Maura's eyes misted with tears and she nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Please, Jane. Please teach me."

WIth that Jane took her fingers and opened her lovers lips. She examined it, wanting to hold the image in her heart for all time. Lubracation was flowing from Maura's vaginal opening and her clitorus was protruding. It was no bigger than the tip of Jane's pinky finger. She leaned in and gently kissed it.

The feeling of an act, however light, made Maura shudder with pleasure.

Jane's eyes smiled into Maura's as she proceeded to take her time licking every inch of her sex. She drug her tongue from Maura's perineum to labia majora and back several times until she could tell how badly Maura needed to cum.

She softly teased the tip of her finger at Maura's opening. Not seeing or feeling any resistance, she pressed in gently.

Maura whimpered and moaned, her fingers gripping Jane's head like a vice.

Jane kept smiling as she latched her lips around the stiff clit. Her mouth and finger worked in tandem until inner walls tightened and she knew Maura's pleasure was on edge.

"Oooooooh fucccckkkk, JANE!" Maura screamed. "Please, don't stop!" She begged.

Jane happily complied and kept going into a very quick second and third orgasm before Maura said she couldn't again. She came up and kissed Maura, needing her lover to taste herself.

"I-I've never…" the woman was speechless after the kiss.

"That's what being 'fucked stupid' is. Though you're not stupid. I'm just glad your first time was so good. Mine wasn't," she thought, going sad for a second, but so happy Maura was lying naked in her arms.

Maura laid her head on Jane's chest. "I will make love to you in just a moment, Jane. I promise." She sighed happily.

Jane nodded and kissed Maura's forehead. "It's alright, sweetheart. Just rest for a few." She stroked Maura's naked back as she held her.


End file.
